Idiot
by Loverly Light
Summary: Exoticshipping. Ishizu goes to visit Bakura's apartment for dinner, and realizes just -how- socially inept her boyfriend is after she hits her head and he has his own way of taking care of the wound.


Idiot

I stand outside the apartment, contemplating knocking before I try the door anyway. Yes, just like I thought, it was unlocked. The person I'm visiting doesn't seem to have a high opinion of locks. Although, he knew I was coming, so maybe he left it unlocked on purpose.

I somehow doubt that.

"Hey, I'm here!" I call out, stepping into the front living area.

"Oh, hi! I'm in the kitchen. I'll be out in a second." Bakura responded.

Yes, I said Bakura. Why shouldn't I visit Bakura? He's my boyfriend, after all.

I know, it's pretty hard to believe. I, Ishizu Ishtar, detached female Tomb Guardian, going out with a three thousand-year-old Tomb Robber? Even my brothers would find it nearly impossible to believe… which is probably why I haven't told them yet. They know I'm dating someone, they just don't know who it is. (I believe they've turned it into something of a game; guess who your sister's going out with. Rishid seems to think it's Ryou while Malik is convinced it's Seto.) I don't think Bakura's told anyone, either— except I _hope_ he's been informing Ryou of what's going on…

Suddenly something hard and relatively sharp met with the middle of my forehead. Before I'm able to catch myself, I give a shout of pain. My hands fly to my injured forehead, frowning at the offending cupboard. Who would put an overhanging cupboard there anyway?

…More importantly, how, after all the times I've visited, could I have forgotten it was there?

"Hey, what happened?" Bakura asked, poking his head out from the other room.

"It's nothing. I just hit my head. I'll be fine."

Bakura raised an eyebrow, gently tugging my hand from my forehead. He let out an uncharacteristic gasp.

"Ishizu, you're bleeding! We should take care of that…"

"Bakura, it'll be fine."

I sigh. It was nice he was being gallant for a change, but this seemed a bit overkill to me. Still, I relax and let my hands drop to my side, expecting him to leave for some iodine and Band-Aids.

I certainly _wasn't_ expecting him to lean in and lick the blood off.

I blink, staring up at him in dumbfounded amazement. Did he… did he just…?

Bakura grinned. "There, all taken care of."

I give him a bewildered, somewhat annoyed look. He responds with a look of such sincere innocence and confusion that I might have mistaken him for his lighter half, if not for the fact he just licked _blood_ from my _forehead_!

"What… was that…?" I manage to grit out. He cocks his head in response.

"I took care of your cut."

I shake my head. "Only you, Bakura. Only you."

"Huh…?"

"Only _you _would think licking up the blood was taking care of a cut."

"Oh… I don't really get what's wrong…"

"What's _wrong_ is that you just lapped up _blood_ from my _forehead_!" I yell. "And you seriously see nothing wrong with that?!"

"Um, no." He comments, meek for the first time in his life.

"Well, it's _wrong_! It's messed-up and totally disgusting and I can't believe you just… just did that!"

"…I really think you're over-reacting…"

I turn away, glaring at the wall. A mere four seconds later he slips his arms over my shoulders to rest gently on my stomach.

"Ishizu…" he breathes into my ear softly.

Goodbye, self-control.

"Damn you, Bakura." I manage to mutter as I melt into his embrace. He just snickers and buries his face in my hair.

"I can't believe I ended up with you."

"Well, maybe that makes you the idiot then, hmm?" He smirks.

I twist around to wrap my arms around his neck. "Nope, only an idiot wouldn't fall for you."

He sighs in mock sadness. "Well, excuse me, princess, but I have to finish cooking our dinner."

"Ah yes, a candlelight dinner of instant cup ramen. How romantic." I giggle.

"Nope. Tonight we're having macaroni and cheese." He answers knowingly, pulling away but planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Who said you could kiss me?"

"I believe that was you," he quips, walking off to take care of his culinary masterpiece.

I sigh, but smile slightly.

Maybe I am the idiot of the two of us after all.

"Augh! Why is it on fire? Stop it!" I hear Bakura scream from the kitchen.

I shake my head and walk towards the other room, careful not to hit my head again.

Nope, he's definitely the idiot.

* * *

Author's Notes: I just love BakuraXIsis. ^^ For a while, I couldn't really picture Bakura with anyone... then I fell in love with Exoticshipping and it has spoiled me for all other Bakura shippings. (I was contemplating BakuraXMana and BakuraXMai, but now I can't see them at all.) I don't mind though, since this is awesome~ Oh yes, and the possibilities Malik and Rishid suggested are the two other Ishizu-shippings I like, but I definitly prefer her with Bakura~ (Seto comes a close second, though.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And sorry she swore. I don't know why, but I just pictured it like that, so... -shrugs-


End file.
